Tale of Two Champions
by Shalemaster
Summary: Ever heard of a tale of two teens both sent to other worlds. One powerful being of chaos and law, the other a great hero. Well this is their story, this is their greatest achievements and their greatest failures. This is The Tale of Two Champions. Won't be totally one or the other. Collab with Markzilla6895.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing just myself. Mark owns himself. This is a collab. I own nothing else just myself.**

**Chapter One:**

_Ever heard of a tale of two teens both sent to other worlds. One powerful being of chaos and law, the other a great hero. Well this is their story, this is their greatest achievements and their greatest failures. This is The Tale of Two Champions._

Sam walks into his room with a bowl of chips and a bowl of dips. Setting them on his desk he opens his lap top up and enters the password. As this happens he dips some chips and eat them. He opens up Chrome and checks his emails. Nothing but facebook, as usual, he goes to YouTube and starts listening to 20 percent cooler by Ken Ashcorp.

Sam's head moves to the beat as he draws some topographical maps for a friend named Mark. The current map is a map of Mauket. As he does this he gets the sense of a foreboding doom. He looks around his room, nothing out of the ordinary is going so he shrugs and goes back to work. He then opens up word and types away at a story that he's working on. His eyes scan the page for any errors when the hairs on his arms start standing on ends. Ice runs down his back and he starts getting goose bumps.

"Paranoia's back just ignore it Sam. Nothings there. You're in your home alone no one's here. Parents are at their usual date night place and no one's around there is no danger" He mutters to himself as he eats more chips.

His fingers dance across the key board making a ratta-tap tap sound that beats with the music's beat. He starts to sing quietly along with the song he so enjoys. He eats some more chips, the next song comes up to Rick Astley's Never Gonna Give You Up. When this song comes up he starts singing it almost perfectly. After the song ends and Discord Swing Jazz version plays which stops Sam's singing cause he knows he can't sing this awesome song, cause it has no lyrics.

He still has the foreboding sense of something bad is going to happen soon, and to more than one person because his knee starts to ache and creak.

"For someone my age I'm in quote on quote 'bad shape' knee wise folks" Sam says looking towards the reader without knowing. "I swear someone's looking at me as this goes down. If so someone needs to repair the fourth wall."

He groans as he stands up to put the dishes in the dishwasher and start it. He grabs the jug of milk and pours a tall glass and downs it in moments. He then puts that in the dishwasher and starts in. He smirks as he walks back into his room.

"I know how to end this chapter."

He types something up. As he does so a strange pulse occurs emanating from his basement sending him up about a foot off his chair.

"What the fuck was that, better go check it out" Sam mutters to himself forgetting the one rule, don't go into the fucking basement.

He walks into to the kitchen and starts descending into the basement. As he does so more pulses occur as if reacting to him. This would be terrifying to most people but then again, the blond haired, blue eyed seventeen year old Sam isn't sane. He looks around the basement but finds nothing. Upon returning to the main floor once again the pulse goes off as if something's controlling it.

He then shrugs and goes back to his room. He continues what he works on at the moment when he feels something suck him in. Not the good kind of suck but the more off suck you into a black hole type sucking. He gets pulled into a strange glowing hole, in the fabric of the universe. What he enters is not what he expects. A multicolored realm of nothingness, time seems non-existent, as does the meaning of space.

Sam floats endlessly through the 'void' as he jokingly calls it, until he feels an odd tingling sensation all around his body. He looks down to his legs to see them dissolving. He looks around in a panic and sees another person here, also dissolving, but to him it looks like something different. As they dissolve and disintegrated another body forms. Sam stares at his body, red fur from what he can see and his clothing, side from his boots and a new pair of black gloves, gone.

He notices another portal, this time looking down on a forest or a jungle near a mountain. He goes through it and starts falling towards the ground. He starts screaming as he hurtles towards the trees. Thankfully the leaves, branches and trees themselves slow the fall when he reaches them, but doesn't make it any less painful when he hits the ground with a thump and a groan.

He sits up groaning and holding his head and mutter, "Oh, man that hurts, coming from me it's true."

"You alright" a voice questions from behind Sam.

Sam whips around to see, to him, a semi-familiar face.

"Who are you" Sam asks feigning not knowing who the monkey is. "Yeah I'm okay. Though..." Realigns spin. "That's better."

"You don't know who I am" the monkey, Monkey Kahn, states. "I am Monkey Kahn, you are?"

"Sam, just Sam. No titles, nicknames anything like that. Now if you don't mind, telling me where I am, and what year it is."

"Dragon Country, years 3237 why do you ask" Monkey Kahn questions.

"Great that's going to happen got to run. Be meeting you later" Sam yells as he runs off west.

"Wait stop that's..." Monkey Kahn attempts to warn but is too late, Sam's gone.

Once Sam's a good distance away from Monkey Kahn he sits under a tree and thinks.

"Well must get to New Mobotropolis there must be a faster way than walking. Ah, forgot the dirigible that the Iron Queen uses to get to the fortress thingy" Sam mutters to himself as he curls up hidden by the roots to sleep.

**I wonder what will happen next. Be sure to check out the other version, by Markzilla6895. This has been Shalemaster, signing off for now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_"A journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step"_ Lao-tzu

Sam glances around the forest, a twisted version of the one he fell asleep in. Gone are the beautiful large trees covered in green leaves, replaced by dead gnarled trees. The landscape is black and bleak, the sky even though it's day, dark as night due to storm clouds blacker than the smog clouds pumped out by coal plants. A fell wind blows across it and Sam feels as if he's being cut by thousands of razors. Sam rises to his feet and starts to climb the dead and doomed trees to the tallest point.

He scans the horizon for any signs of life, to only see what can only be described as desolate waste land of rock and stone. Signs of life seem to still remain, but only as corpses of fallen mobians, overlanders and humans alike. All of them dead and, rotting wouldn't be the term, emaciated and all fluids native to keeping the skin from going taught to the bone drained. No being known to Sam could do such a thing, sure Cell could but his was total, this looks like they were just drained, not devoured. Sam, even though, he's morally ambiguous is angered at the blatant slaughter.

One thing he notices in the distance a pink dot moving carefully closer, like it's scared of him. Sam slides, jumps and back flips down to the ground and starts heading off towards the pinkness. As he does he shudders as the fell wind blows over him. His fur stands on end like some demonic force is watching him from a large long distance. As feels this he notices the pink blur getting closer. The pink form starts become detailed, a pink furred echidna wearing a white robe, white sandals and gold rings with in her dreads. Sam recognizes her as Auroura, lady of chaos, a goddess.

Auroura stops in front of Sam and starts a conversation, "I don't know why the Ancient Walkers told me to warn you of this future. But I will do it in their memory. Sam all this is brought by an ancient evil, one that the Ancient Walkers sealed away in the beginning. You must find the other champion and stop the vile evil from causing all of this. Also I was supposed to give you this to aid you on this quest."

At this moment she hands him a strange bejewel item, jewels similar to chaos emeralds.

"You'll figure out what it does, they never told me what it does."

"Wait, what? I'm a simple mobian, who has no idea what the fuck is going on here, why's the landscape so, dead? Why are you, a being that is part of the chaos force telling me this, and why did you give me a key? I have no idea what's going on here" Sam yells obliviously confused on what's going on at the moment.

Auroura stares at Sam with a 'I just explained it to you' look before sighing, "Is there an easy way I can explain you without you being confused and how did you know who I am and the chaos force?"

"I'm from an alternate zone that's still 2012 during human times. I still don't know how I got here, but I'm guessing it has something to do with the Chaos Force, or something. Just show me quickly, I've got to get somewhere and begin my ultimate plans on freeing Mobius. There are simple ways that I believe you know. After all you were show the way when you were a simple mortal."

"Who are you really, Samuel" Auroura questions.

"A human of the name Sam. Somehow took this form after travelling through what I've been thinking on as the Chaos Force. If it was the Chaos Force that you would've known unless it's an area of the Chaos Force that you've never encountered but I highly doubt that because you've been a part of the Chaos Force for an unknown amount of time to me. So just explain, I'll do what I can. Just, remove the hideous landscape, cause it's creeping me the fuck out."

The landscape changes with a snap of her fingers to a, void.

"I don't know what the key does so you've got to figure that out yourself. It'll be easier to show you then to explain to you" She states placing her slender finger on Sam's forehead.

Images explaining what's going to happen flash through his head. His form is obvious but the other Champion's is not.

"Great I need to find my equal. Joy. Then what stop the evil from destroying the world. Why's it always the human turned mobian."

"I blame overused plot bunnies" Auroura jokes with Sam.

"True most authors don't understand the idea of humans are inherently bad asses with super powers given to them whenever they enter another universe, unless you're an overused Mary or Gary Sue. Sorry all the good writers who actually give their characters a growing up phase where they actually learn that they're not inherently bad asses with super powers given to them from the moment they enter a single universe. It doesn't work that way you either must have to be A) Already awesome B) Just have to do something important like save the entire multiverse C) A person who doesn't know that they're an heir to some immortal being."

"That or given it by an immortal. Wait a moment did we just have one of those moments... What were they called again."

"Great minds think alike. Has this ever happened before?"

"No."

"That is awesome. Well I think I should wake up because there might be someone looking at me like a creeper that I want to punch... Did I just have a premonition? Don't answer that please."

"Alright you can go" Auroura whispers as she sends him to the waking world

_Real World_

Sam's eyes open to see Monkey Kahn looking over him creepily. Sam does the thing only a sane person would do, punch him in the face. This sends him reeling in surprise.

"Why'd you punch me? I was looking after you shaking like a leave in heavy winds while you were sleeping" he yells angered.

"Sorry reflexes. Which you need to work on" Sam jokes.

"Oh. Well... Um..."

"Monkey Kahn do me a favor, warn the Knothole Freedom Fighters of the Iron Dominion. I'm going to see if I can't do something alright. I'll pull some strings with the Yagyu Clan to renounce their loyalties. But that's all I can do" Sam asks.

"I will. Why that though."

"You'll see" Sam stands and runs off.

"That guy's odder than he looks."

Sam notes he still has the key he has no idea what it does. So he does the most random thing possible puts it to his head and pushes in, much like a key in a keyhole. Seeing this he twists and the key dissolves into him.

"Odd, what did that do. I'll find out later. Cause nothing happened yet."

He notices the Iron Blimp or as it's better known the Iron Dominion's dirigible loading the Yagyu ninja.

"My time to see if I can't sneak aboard without getting caught."

He sneaks closer and closer to the dirigible when he notices an open empty barrel with a bunch of already boxed goods. He smiles knowing that he could attempt the most overused sneak aboard a ship method, the hiding in barrels. He hides in the barrel and closes the top above him. He feels his 'cozy' hiding place get lifted up and carried somewhere, which is the airship from the hole in the side of the barrel.

He gets carried into the hold of the ship and opens his barrel's top. Only to be spotted by the one and only Bride of Conquering Storm.

"Fuck" Sam mutters under his breath.

"I figured there'd be a rat, but not a weak fox" the Bride states.

"Here's the deal Conquering Storm. We fight. I win you tell no one. You win you do whatever you want to me. On a draw we agree to help each other as equals, agreed."

"Hmm, I'll only agree because I won't lose."

The battle begins only to be stopped short because they both land a powerful blow to each other's face, knocking them out for a short time. When they recover they try three more times.

"I guess we are equals. I'll let you stay here don't get caught though. I'll bring a rope a day before we arrive."

"Thank you my equal."

The Bride leaves the hold to the deck of the ship.

**Anticlimactic battle. Forth wall breaking and Monkey Kahn's face gets punched.** **Next time on Tale of Two Champions; Sam's Story' Sam becomes a Rubber-Type things might get a lot more sexy... whoops wrong script. But anyways EPIC FORESHADOWING-ing-ing-ing.**


End file.
